


The unexpected visitor

by RoguePrincessDanie86



Series: Fictober 2019 [5]
Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 17:07:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20911118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoguePrincessDanie86/pseuds/RoguePrincessDanie86
Summary: Ellie settles in for the evening when a knock sounds at her door.





	The unexpected visitor

The stormy night made Eleanor Bishop put on her softest sweat pants and pull her hair out of her eyes. She was settling in for a night of painting and chai tea. Ellie turned on some soft music and examined her canvas, and Ellie felt drawn toward the bright red colors and blacks. Maybe something that she could give to Torres for his birthday. 

A loud knock rattled her door. 

Ellie glanced toward the door, thinking it was the wind until it sounded again. Followed by a distressed, shrill, “Agent Bishop, It’s Amanda Campbell, please open the door.” 

Ellie traveled across the room quickly and revealed a soaked Amanda Campbell, Nick’s niece, standing on her doorstep.

“Amanda, what are you doing here?” Ellie pulled her into the apartment and ran to grab a couple of towels to dry her off. 

“Uncle Nick gave my mom your address as a person who he trusts in case something happened. Mom gave me your address after Uncle Nick gave it to me. I know the drill. Mom and Uncle Nick make enemies. And apparently, Uncle Nick trusts you because you were first on the list even before his boss.” Amanda mentioned as she wrapped her hair into a towel. She was no longer the scared 13 years old but a confident 17-year-old. “I was on a horrible date, and the punk started getting handsy, so I punched him, and caught the next bus, and came here. I can’t go home because the creep knows where I live, and I can’t go to Uncle Nick’s because my uncle would stalk the guy and kill him. So you are the safest person.” 

Ellie laughs a small laugh then grabbed a tee-shirt and PJ pants. “Okay, Amanda, go change, and I’ll make some tea. Maybe you and I can paint.”

“Cool.” Amanda went into the bedroom and turned on some loud teeny-bopper music. 

Ellie texted Nick.

Hey  
Hey B  
I have an emergency at my place. Can you come over?  
Are you okay?  
Yes  
Then what’s the emergency?  
Nick, Amanda, is here, after a horrible date.  
Amanda?? My Amanda???  
Yes.  
I’m on my way. 

45 minutes later. Ellie and Amanda were painting sunflowers and laughing. When a knock sounded at her door, Ellie moved away and answered the door. 

“Hi Nick”

“Where is she?” Nick pushed past Ellie, “Mandy!” 

“You called him?” Amanda turned from her painting and pointed a brush at her accusingly 

“Well texted. Amanda, he’s your family. He loves you, and even though it is hard. He’s on your side.” Ellie mentioned standing next to Nick. Nick, however, even though he was glaring at his niece, inside his brain kept dissecting how proud Ellie sounded of him. 

“Mandy, Let’s go. Your mom is worried, sick. “ Nick ordered as Amanda stomped out of the room.

Amanda slammed the door to Ellie’s room. Nick looked at Ellie.

“She said that some guy got handsy. She punched him. She might be a little upset,” Ellie said. She glanced at Nick, and he was staring at her with an unknown expression.

“Her mom is going to strangle her for coming here,” Nick answered

“She is always welcome,” Ellie said with a laugh.

“You are my angel Ellie. I might just kiss you!” Nick pronounced.

Ellie blushed and ducked her head. 

“Uncle Nick, I dare you too,” Amanda shouted from the bedroom. 

Ellie turned an even darker shade. 

“Amanda Renee Campbell. Let’s go,” Nick commanded, and lead the way to the front door.  
Amanda hugged Ellie and followed her uncle out the door. Right before crossing the threshold, “Ellie, don’t worry. He loves you. He is scared.”

“Amanda!!!” Nick’s voice called from the hall. Amanda responded, “Coming Uncle Nick!!!. Thanks, Ellie. 

“Anytime Amanda,” Ellie called and shut the door after the teenager. She leaned against the door and laughed but also felt her heart beating fast, and she felt loved.


End file.
